


Regalo

by Fall_Leaves_99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Leaves_99/pseuds/Fall_Leaves_99
Summary: Leonardo uses the Apple to give Ezio something special for his birthday.





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ubisoft.

Ezio woke up on the morning of his birthday feeling the warmth of the early sun rays caressing his face. He turned away from the light and blindly reached for his lover. Smiling, he slowly opened up his eyes to find Leonardo beaming at him as he lovingly removed the stray strands of brown hair from Ezio's forehead to better see his lover's beautiful face.

Ezio felt the presence of another person laying behind himself on the bed and quickly turned around to find Leonardo smiling and watching him wake up.

All traces of sleep were promptly pushed away from the poor assassin's mind as he jolted to sit up on the bed.

“Che cazzo?” Ezio asked, moving his head again and again from one side to the other in disbelief to watch the two Leonardos. ‘I have finally gone insane from all the violence and killing.’ he thought to himself. Perhaps the plenty of curses from his many victims had finally been granted, causing the great Assassino to go mad.

His lover, or lovers in this case simply kept on smiling at him. Seeing the Leonardos acting so calmly, he realised that this was no creation of his mind but probably his lover's doing.

“Madre di Dio Leonardo!!! What did you do?” Ezio looked angrily, watching both the Leonardos one after the other since he didn't know which one was his Leonardo. The two were indistinguishable. No other person was as well versed with Leonardo and his body as Ezio, who had his lover mapped out completely in his mind from the many years they had been in love with each other. If Ezio couldn't tell them apart then no one else could.

“Don't you like it caro?” the one on his right muttered softly as he nuzzled Ezio's neck.

“It’s your birthday gift,” the one on his left added, nuzzling his other side in the same manner.

Ezio pulled himself up and away from the two men to try and make some sense of the situation. His lovers however, had some different things planned out for him as they slowly but firmly made their assassin lay down between them once again and began to kiss him.

“Leonardo!!” Ezio jolted up again.

“Alright,” the two Leonardos said simultaneously. “Since you're so intent on looking at a gift horse in the mouth, we'll explain first,” one of them said as both the Leonardos sat up straight on the bed to talk to their lover.

“We, I mean Leonardo who is essentially the both of us, have been experimenting with the apple for some time and have finally found a way to make an exact copy of ourselves,” one of them explained.

“Si. And so we thought that this would make a rather nice gift for you," the other added.

“Which one of you is mine?” Ezio asked confusedly staring at the two of them.

“What do you mean?” they asked simultaneously, bearing the same confused expression on their faces.

“Well which one of you is my Leonardo? And which is the image?” Ezio clarified.

They both smiled at the question “We're bo..” the two of them started to say together but then exchanged a look between themselves before one of them continued, “We're both yours, Ezio. And we don't know which of us is the image because we are remarkable alike. Even our memories are all the same. We're just two of the same person.”

“Uh-huh. We even say the same things, at the same time. You should think of us as two parts of a whole rather than one of us as an image of the other,” the second Leonardo finished.

“So what? Now the world will have two Leonardos?” Ezio asked quizzically. He already had his hands full with one Leonardo. He didn't think that the world was ready yet for two. Or that it would ever be.

They both chuckled together. That melodious voice sounding even more rich because of their combined speech. “No. This is temporary. We'll become one again after twenty four hours which should be at about early morning tomorrow.”

“That was actually why we wanted to get to the pleasures first since we have only so much time.”

“Alright. I think I understand. Vaguely.” Ezio continued to nod his head in disbelief, smiling at Leonardo's eccentric ideas. If he wasn't already in love with the man, he would have surely fallen in love now because of his lover's brilliant mind.

“How the hell did you think of something like this for my birthday?” Ezio asked curiously.

“Well, it was one of your own requests actually. You once told us how you wished you could feel us inside you and around you all at the same time.”

“So we thought that we'd make that wish come true for you. And your birthday seemed like the best time to try it.”

“You said that you say and do the same things. Wouldn't you just get in the way of yourselves as you tried to accomplish the same task?” Ezio questioned curiously, remembering when they had started to speak together.

“We have already come up with a solution for that.”

“Si. I will handle your right side while he does the left. I take your back while he takes your front.”

Nodding, the other added, “Just like we are taking turns talking to you right now. Even though we're both thinking the exact same things and are more than capable of speaking alone, we're letting each other talk alternatively.”

“And don't worry we'll keep switching our positions every time we make love. So that we don't get bored either.”

Ezio just stared at them in astonishment. Only Leonardo could have figured out all these things. Anyone else would have fainted at even the thought of having to deal with such things. His lover was the only person who was smart, and not to mention deviant enough to have devised such a plan.

Ezio already began to think of the various things that they would get to try today. Even though this wasn't the first time he would be having sex with two people, it would definitely be his first time with two men. Not to mention that Leonardo was not only the love of his life but was also the best in bed among all of his previous lovers. And to have two of him fucking himself. ‘Oh this was going to be his best birthday yet,’ he thought to himself.

“Now that you're done talking, perhaps you'd like to enjoy your gift caro.” Both the Leonardos placed a hand on each of his shoulders and playfully pushed him down onto the bed, moving over him to mouth wet kisses at his neck just like they did when he woke up.

The Leonardo on his right cradled his face into his palms and began to kiss him, so soft, almost chaste at first and then slowly opened up those chapped lips to let Ezio push his tongue inside. At the same time the other one took his nipple into his mouth, using his teeth to pull at the hard pink bud playfully.

Leonardo pulled away from his lips when breathing became difficult, mostly because of Ezio's panting. He did not get any reprieve however since his other lover quickly came up and began to kiss him with the same intensity where the previous one left off. This Leonardo straddled his entire body, pressing himself firmly against Ezio as he kissed him. Instinctively Ezio surrounded him with his arms as he kissed his lover. He felt his right arm being pulled away and found his other lover snuggle into them both, kissing his jawline as the two of them wiggled above him to make space for themselves over the assassin's strong body. Soon enough he had his arms wrapped around both the Leonardos as they took their turns kissing him.

When one of them was occupied with his lips, the other would murmur filthy promises about what they would be doing soon into his ear. It wasn't long before Ezio was thrusting his hips upwards, uttering pleas for them to hurry up. His pleadings however had no effect on his lovers who took their sweet time with his body.

One of them, and at this point Ezio didn't care which one since they were both essentially his Leonardo, slid down slowly, kissing his way down, leaving behind a trail of saliva over his body. The other one continued to kiss him on his lips before he too began to trail down. The two of them focused their attention on his broad chest, playing with his already hard nipples to further tease him. One sucked while the other nipped.

His hips were thrusting up frantically to find some relief but both of them positioned themselves just so that his hardened member was deprived of the touch he craved for. They moved lower then, avoiding his cock as they worshipped his entire body, giving attention to each sensitive spot that they had discovered over the years. From the scars that he'd gotten from his work to the faint and still healing bite marks that were a result of when they made love last night. They even made sure to leave a few new ones to remember this occasion as the assassin groaned under those carefully measured touches.

They felt amazing over his body. They had the same familiarity to them, yet it was like his body's pleasure was heightened since there were two of them, both very experienced when it came to him. The lips knew exactly where to lick, where to suck, where to nip and where to bite. Their fingers knew the exact positions where his body was sensitive, where he craved those gentle touches the most. And where he needed those fingers to dig roughly into his skin.

Despite the fact that there were two of them, Ezio still felt the same intimacy that he felt when he was alone with his lover. The same hunger and need that drove them insane about each other. The same love and possessiveness that made them feel safe in each other's arms.

One of them was placing small kisses near his hip bone, slowly moving in towards his precome oozing cock. Ezio groaned in anticipation to finally have those lips around his member. But his lover pulled back, in fact both of them did. He watched and saw that they were feeling just as desperate as him, blue eyes appearing almost black as their pupils dilated with the lust they felt for him. Their cocks just as hard and ready as his own.

“Leonardo please,” Ezio panted as his hips thrust up involuntarily.

“Lie on your side, caro,” one of them said, voice hoarse with lust.

“We want to prepare you,” the other added.

Ezio quickly obliged, turning on his side while the two of them laid themselves at either side of him in a direction opposite to his own, with their faces positioned near his crotch. Ezio groaned as they licked his cock and his entrance at the same time, arching his body as those wet tongues prepared him for themselves. Needing to distract himself, he quickly took one of them inside his mouth as well, smirking as he felt Leonardo groan around his own cock.

The Leonardo behind him got up to retrieve a vial of oil while the other continued to play with his cock, taking it deep into his throat before pulling back to lick at the oozing slit. Ezio was sucking on his lover's balls when he felt two oil slicked fingers push themselves inside him. A hand quickly gave him the vial of oil that he used to slather his fingers with. He took his fingers and slid them inside the Leonardo in front of him, the one who had Ezio's cock deep inside his throat and gagged around it at feeling the intrusion. It didn't take long to prepare themselves, licking and sucking each other until all three were ready.

Both his Leonardos quickly turned themselves the right side up, with both of them facing Ezio. After a few hasty kisses, the three began. First, Ezio inserted himself inside the Leonardo whom he was facing, kissing him sloppily through the penetration. Once he was fully seated inside, his other lover carefully pushed into his body, causing Ezio to arc beautifully between those two glorious bodies at either side of himself. The tight clench around his cock and the wonderful hardness inside him threatened to make him cum. They felt tighter, both around and in him since all three were laying on their sides. They stayed still for a while as Ezio calmed himself down so as not to end things prematurely. All the while being showered with kisses on his face as their familiar hands roamed over his tanned body.

Ezio nodded once he calmed down. They started slowly, short confident strokes as they began moving. But it wasn't long before things started to heat up again as their pace increased.

“Dio… Ahh…..”

All Ezio could do was moan out his pleasure as they fucked him. His Leonardos didn't even let him do any of the work. One thrusting back to take him deeper while the other pushed inside to fill him up. All Ezio could do was to let them have their way with him as he moaned out like a little puttana in a bordello, drooling and rambling incoherent praises as they fucked him into a glorious mess between themselves.

With all that stimulation it was no wonder that he only lasted a few minutes, moaning and bucking brokenly as he came inside his lover. He was about to pull himself out when they stopped him.

“Did you really think that you're done caro.” The deep thrust accompanying the question caused his sensitive body to go into overload, thrashing between them as they held him firmly. "Ahhh...... Please....uhhh." Ezio had no idea what he was asking for but he pleaded anyway.

“We don't think so. Oh we're far away from completion yet, caro.”

The one who was inside him pulled away, leaving Ezio feeling open. "No...don't." He was about to whine at the empty feeling but he was swiftly turned, such that he was straddling the Leonardo who still had Ezio's rapidly hardening cock deep inside him. He felt his other lover slowly move closer, sitting right behind Ezio. With a single sharp thrust, the assassin found himself filled once again. Moaning, he bent down to kiss the Leonardo below him.

Once again their thrusting started, picking up exactly where they left. The two Leonardos fucked him with abandon, pushing and pulling, pushing and pulling, again and again while Ezio simply collapsed between the two, content to let them please him as they liked while the two of them fucked him mercilessly. With the new position, his prostate was rubbed and prodded with each thrust, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. ‘Oh god… this must be what heaven felt like,’ he thought to himself.

The obscene sounds of his moans along with the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the entire room not that Ezio was aware of either as they drowned his mind with pleasure. His lovers were grunting against him as well but nowhere near as loud as Ezio was being. His entire world blurred into nothing but the two amazing bodies against him, of Leonardo - the man he loved with everything that he had as they fucked him into a blissful oblivion.

By the time that he clenched up again before violently shuddering as he came between the two of them proved to be too much for his lovers as well.

“Eziooooo,” they moaned out simultaneously, one spurting cum between their bodies as the other filled him up with long drawn out thrusts. Ezio however didn't register any of it, crying and writhing in pleasure as he found his completion, his nails digging into Leonardo's skin as he held him close to himself.

They pulled away from him after a long while. Ezio for his part was too tired and well fucked to do anything more than breathe, so he was softly maneuvered between them both as they laid him down on the mattress, all the while staring at them with a content smile on his face before kissing him.

“Buon compleanno, caro,” His lovers said together.

“Si.... You too Leo.” Ezio was too far gone to understand why his lovers chuckled softly at his reply as they watched him with amused expressions. Seconds later, he found himself drifting into a peaceful sleep as both his lovers nestled closer to him, with their arms wrapped around him happily.

 

 

 

 

Ezio woke up at the wonderful sounds of Leonardo moaning. He could feel the mattress vibrating under him as he opened his eyes. He whimpered at the display in front of him. His Leonardos were fucking ruthlessly beside him, one laying over the other as they kissed passionately. The entire room was filled with the smell of sex, so thick in the air around him that it was almost tangible.

They looked beautiful together, their freckled skin melded into each other as they held each other close. Their muffled moans vibrated through their joined mouths as they slid together beside him. They were covered in sweat, lips bruised and raw. They looked exactly the same. To watch Leonardo fucking his own self shot a spark of arousal straight down to Ezio's groin.

The one on the top pulled his lips away to look at him as the other kept pounding into him. “You like uhhh... the show caro?”

Leonardo's voice came out with a throaty quality, small groans escaping him as he looked at Ezio. Ezio stared back for a few seconds, licking his dry lips until his brain registered the question. “Very.”

“Come join us,” the Leonardo at the bottom told him breathlessly.

They began to pull away from each other seeing which Ezio quickly pleaded, “No no please don't stop. You look so good, Leo.”

They smirked at him as both pairs of eyes drifted down look at Ezio's hard member. “If we knew you'd love it so much we would have woken you up much earlier.” The two of them had slowed down to stare at him.

Ezio said nothing, just stared at them as his hands drifted lower, one to play with his nipples while another stroked his cock. They picked up their pace again but their eyes were glued to his. Arcing and moaning they began to kiss each other again. Their lean muscles worked in perfect coordination as they fucked, putting on a show just for him. Leonardo always had a natural beauty to him, and this was never more apparent than now. Their skin flushed red against each other. Their moans different from each other. Their gilded hair matted to their foreheads with sweat. Their fingernails digging into one another's skin as they both got closer to their ends.

Ezio had no idea when he ended up sitting so close to them. He watched as they thrusted brokenly, he knew those expressions very well. They were getting close. Ezio's own hands got faster, pumping himself with gusto as he watched the two slowly unravel. Leonardo leaned forward and began to lick at his slick cock, groaning at the familiar taste but Ezio pulled him away from himself and returned his mouth back to his double. He watched as they came, both faces contorted with pleasure as they writhed together, arching against each other to feel themselves closer as they rode out their orgasms.

He sped up his own hand as they came down from their highs. He stared at their faces as they watched him with lust filled eyes as he pleasured himself, their eyes focused on his twitching cock. It wasn't long before he came all over their beautiful faces, shooting thick ropes of cum as he thrust his hips forward unintentionally. They began to lap at his dripping cock, licking from both sides to get each drop. Their tongues met at the tip and soon enough they were kissing each other while still slurping on Ezio's cock. Once they were satisfied, they let go of him. Staring right at Ezio they began to lick at each other's face until all traces of his orgasm was gone. They finally moved their eyes away from him to focused on each other as they kissed to share their lover's come between themselves.

Ezio had no idea how but he was getting worked up again. Although his cock remained soft between his legs. Both his lovers laid down on either side of him, kissing his neck languidly. He needed more and so Ezio slid down and took one of them inside his mouth while maintaining eye contact with his lover.

A lazy hand found its way over his head, softly caressing his brown locks. “Haven't had enough yet, caro?”

Ezio pulled the steadily hardening cock out of his mouth before replying, “Of you? Never.”

Leonardo smiled at him as Ezio slowly but surely got Leonardo hard again, licking, sucking and kissing the cock in front of him. Behind himself, he felt his other lover pull his hips up and position him such that he was kneeling on his hands and legs. A moment later he found his cock engulfed into the warm heat of Leonardo's mouth. He didn't think he would get hard again but as soon as Leonardo pushed three fingers inside and prodded at that tiny pleasure spot inside his ass, he was back to his full length, ready for more. He choked around the cock down his throat at the stimulation of his prostate. The Leonardo in front of him pulled him away from his length to let Ezio breathe while the other one continued to pleasure him with his fingers and mouth.

He felt himself close to coming again as his lover fingered and sucked him. “Stop. Please stop,” Ezio panted out. Looking backwards he added, “Inside me. Need you inside me.”

Leonardo nodded. With lust filled intent he pushed himself inside. Ezio groaned with his head hanging down before he once again took the cock in front of him inside his mouth. Each thrust inside him pushed his mouth forward onto Leonardo's cock, causing him to swallow more of that hard length down his throat. Soon enough he was gagging, saliva dripping down his chin as he was pounded into again and again. Leonardo left Ezio's cock untouched, leaving his precome drooling member alone. Ezio was grateful for it otherwise he would have already found his end by now.

It felt like an eternity had passed, an eternity of absolute pleasure until he felt himself coming again, with his cock untouched. His passage clamped down needily on the cock inside him while he groaned around the cock in his mouth. Thick spurts of come filled him up simultaneously, one inside his mouth and the other inside his ass, warming him down to his core with their seed. Exhausted, the three of them dropped down on the bed before he felt them kiss him sloppily.

“Let's go downstairs to eat,” one of the Leonardos told him while kissing him tenderly. He nodded and they made their way downstairs, putting on only some loose breeches.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion, sleeping and fucking with each other until they eventually passed out by the evening from their pleasures. It wasn't until the next day afternoon that he finally woke up, feeling sore and aching but above all sated and happy. He saw Leonardo, only one Leonardo, sleeping curled up beside himself. Leonardo began to wake up as well when he felt Ezio moving.

With a lazy smile on his face, Leonardo greeted him, “Buongiorno, caro.”

Ezio rubbed and kissed him on his lips before replying, “Buongiorno, Leo.”

He watched Leonardo try to stretch himself a bit and as a result grimace in pain.

“Are you feeling well?” Ezio asked, concerned.

“I feel extremely sore, more so than I felt last night. A lot more,” Leonardo replied as he stretched himself. “Probably because I'm one single person again.”

“Do you remember which one you were?” Ezio questioned curiously.

“I remember being both actually, very vividly. If I concentrate enough I can actually feel both of my memories at the same time.” Musing to himself, Leonardo added, “Perhaps that is why I feel double the fatigue and pain.”

Pulling the artist to himself and rubbing his spine to soothe the pain away Ezio replied, “It was glorious. Grazie amore mio for planning such a special day for me.I loved it. Just as much as I love you.”

Leonardo wiggled closer into his touch to settle himself comfortably near Ezio's chest. Looking up the artist added, “I knew that you'd love it.”

Ezio pulled his chin up and kissed him again, before he asked, “So was that only for my birthday or can we do it again?”

Leonardo snorted before replying, “Not for a year at least.” Few seconds later, he grinned mischievously as he suggested, “Although we could try it on you.”

“Perhaps later. You're not the only one who's feeling sore,” Ezio replied, nuzzling quietly into Leonardo's hair before they fell asleep again.


End file.
